


Maybe... (you’re gonna be the one that saves me)

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hockey, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: AU with hockey player Messi and figure skater Ronaldo.This fic is basically the bane of my existence. I started writing it in July and it's still not complete. I hope that posting whatever I have actually written will help me finish this godforsaken thing.





	Maybe... (you’re gonna be the one that saves me)

"We're not doing that!" said Leo. 

"Why? You weight practically nothing, even in full gear. I can easily do it," Cristiano sounded confident. 

"It's embarrassing!"

"Me lifting you is embarrassing? Is your masculinity that fragile? Come on. It's for charity!" said Cristiano rolling his eyes. 

Leo couldn't believe his life. When he agreed to participate in this concert he thought he'd only have to skate few laps with his stick, show some of his moves and be done with it. He never imagined they'd want him to do ice dancing. In pairs. With a man. And not just any man but Cristiano Ronaldo.

The same Ronaldo who, despite competing in an entirely different discipline, got compared to Messi regularly.

So what if they both wore skates and were good athletes? How can people compare hockey and dancing? It's two completely different things! He and Ronaldo had nothing in common!

Well, maybe Leo did try it at first in figure skating and Ronaldo started as hockey player but they changed their ways long time ago.

Leo was told he's too graceless to skate solo and too small to have a partner. And if what he's heard is true Ronaldo had a conflict with his hockey coach and decided to show everyone that he can make it in figure skating instead. And yes, they both worked hard to prove that someone as short as Messi can survive in NHL and someone as tall as Ronaldo do a double Axel. 

Okay, so maybe their stories were somewhat similar but Leo was tired of being compared to someone who wasn't even playing the same sport!

And now people in charge of this concert want them to dance together. Well, if they think he'd just roll with it they have another thing coming. He's not eager to make himself a laughing stock.

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" said Leo. "I was told I'd have to participate in a concert and that's it. While you apparently knew exactly what they wanted us to do! You've got everything ready - music, choreography! Why the hell would you agree to this nonsense?!"

"Because I'm a professional," said Cristiano. "And a decent human being," he added losing his temper a bit. "It's for fucking charity, Messi! If they told me I have to skate naked in the middle of the Red Square to help sick children - I'd do it." 

"Don't doubt it for a second. Like you need a reason to get naked in public," it was Leo's turn to roll his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cristiano, stepping closer into Leo's personal space. 

"Figure skating is a winter sport, there's no need to be naked as often as you are," said Leo with a smirk, although he felt a bit embarrassed. He had quite a few pictures featuring shirtless Ronaldo saved on his computer. This man sure loved to take his clothes off and parade half-naked every chance he got. 

"Screw you!" said Cristiano. But Leo could see he wasn't really angry. "I happen to love my body. And the way I celebrate my success is none of your concern! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"I'm not!" protested Leo. Why everyone keeps calling him uptight and boring when he isn't!? He's 5'6 and he plays hockey for God's sake! It's as far from safe and boring as it gets. 

"Then dance with me! Come on, it'll be fun! Don't tell me that great Leo Messi is afraid to figure skate even when it's for a good cause."

"All right," said Leo. He wanted to prove that he's confident enough to put himself out there and let another man take the lead. "I'll dance with you." 

"And you'll let me lift you."

"Fine. But only once!" he said. "And don't you dare drop me or I'll break your perfect nose," added Leo. "Don't forget that I play hockey, I know how to do that professionally."

"I won't drop you. Promise!" said Cristiano and smiled. 

***

In the next few days they spent most of their time together, learning the choreography. It wasn't overly complicated. The moment Cristiano was told his partner is going be Leo Messi the dance appeared in his head. He was so excited. 

It'll be a good chance to try something new, something fun. Something daring. 

Before his family moved to Canada, Cristiano played football and wanted to continue doing it but there weren't any football fields in their small industrial city. There was, however, an ice rink. He didn't even have to beg his mom to let him join the hockey team. Dolores decided that her son needed to socialize with kids his age and promptly signed him up. 

Everything was great at first. Cristiano had natural talent for sports and worked hard to catch up with other boys. He didn't even care that they mocked him for his bad English and second-hand kits. But as he became older and better than most - bullying got so much worse. He was constantly covered in bruises from them pushing and checking him. Then all hell broke loose when his teammates saw him use concealer Katia brought for him when he complained that he looks like a punching bag.

Cristiano didn't even know what some of the words they called him meant but he understood them nonetheless. He could've reacted differently, let them win this time and move on, only to find another thing about him to hate. But Cristiano decided 'fuck it' and wore one of Katia's lip glosses the next day.

He came home with a split lip and two broken teeth. 

His mother was livid. The coach said it's his own fault since he provoked his teammates and said that hockey is no place for someone like him.

"If Ronnie wants to be pretty he should try figure skating," said the coach sarcastically.

"Fine then. I'll try it and I'll be good in it. The best," said Cristiano.

It was a daring promise. One he kept by winning everything there was to win with his stunning partner, Irina. 

They were, without a doubt, the most beautiful and harmonious pair out there. Their looks complimented each other and they had the same goals. Irina was told multiple times that she's too tall to even try figure skating. But she was stubborn and had a dream. When she heard that there's a skater in Canada, tall and strong enough to lift and spin any partner, she went there herself. They clicked. 

Soon Cristiano moved to Saint Petersburg and they began to train. It took Irina and him long time to find the perfect balance and develop a program that suited them both. When it came to choosing what country they'd represent, Cristiano didn't hesitate. Russians offered him citizenship and a chance to go to Olympics. His ties to Canada weren't that strong to begin with and his family was glad to return to Portugal when he started making good money. 

Standing on pedestal with gold medal on his chest, Cristiano partly regretted that the flag above his head wasn't Portuguese, but he knew his countrymen were proud of him nonetheless.

He showed everyone, including that hockey coach of his, that with hard work and determination he can excel in everything.

Cristiano had every intention to excel in this too. His dance with Messi will be legendary.


End file.
